Kencan Pertama
by Sage Namikaze Minato2504
Summary: Hinata yang merupakan kembang sekolah yang menyukai Naruto akhirnya diterima oleh Naruto. dan setelah itu Naruto mengajak Hinata kencan bagaimanakah akhir kencan mereka simak fanfic buatan saya


**Kencan pertama**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sama**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Dll**

**Pairing : NaruHina ,Sligth KonoHana,Very sligth NejiTen, Parody**

**A/n** : **Dear reader, maaf jika ada kalimat yang bertebaran dimana-mana**

Hari matahari terbit dari timur dengan perlahan mengeluarkan cahaya paginya. Burung-burung berkicau ria, kupu-kupu beterbangan , orang-orangpun mulai beraktivitas. Tapi hari ini merupakan hari yang membuat para pelajar _Konoha_ _High School _harus menghafal pelajaran semalaman, Yup! Benar sekarang adalah ulangan ekonomi di KHS ulangan ekonomi merupakan momok yang menakutkan untuk para siswa KHS. Terkecuali gadis ini sejak kemarin mukanya merah semerah cabe, senyumnya sejak kemarin tidak lepas dari wajahnya, mimpinya pun seperti mimpi terbaik didunia. Ya gadis berambut indigo ini sedang bersukaria karena cintanya diterima oleh nya.

Sejak ulangan tadi pun dia hanya bengong tidak mengisi apa-apa sama sekali padahal dia itu juga merupakan salah satu murid terpintar . Mata lavendernya tidak berhenti melihat orang itu ya matanya berwarna biru samudra, rambutnya jabrik berwarna kuning pria itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, yap kemarin dia diterima oleh Naruto dengan penuh keberanian meminta agar Naruto menerimanya dan akhirnya dia berhasil diterima.

"Hyuuga Hinata kenapa kau belum mengisi apapun sejak tadi" tanya seorang pengawas

"Go…gomensai baik saya akan mengerjakanya sekarang!" sambil menyilang kotak-kotak yang berada pada lembar jawaban

Ya… Namanya adalah Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata adalah kembang sekolah dan banyak sekali orang yang ingin jadi pacarnya tapi Hinata lebih memilih Naruto walaupun Naruto tidak terlalu menyukai Hinata tapi pada akhirnay dia menjadi pacar Hinata. Setelah menjadi pacar Hinata dan Naruto belum pernah sekali-kali kencan dengan Hinata

Setelah para siswa-siswa selesai mengerjakan ujian tersebut semua pun terlihat senang karena itu merupakan latihan ujian terakhir dan siswa dapat jatah libur seminggu

"Hey Hinata" sapa seseorang yang ternyata adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto

"I…ya Naruto-kun ada apa?" tanya hinata keheranan

"Kita pulang bareng yuk!"

"Bo..boleh kalau begitu" Hinata dan Naruto pun akhirnya pulang bersama

"Sampai jumpa Hinata" teriak 2 orang manusia

"Iya Ino, Sakura" Hinata pun meniggalkan Ino dan Sakura dan pulang bersama Naruto

"Hiks..Hinata saja sudah punya pacar kenapa kita tidak laku?" Tanya Ino

"Entahlah tapi aku sudah jadian sama Sasuke Weee" meledek Ino

"Apa!? kenapa kau tidak bilang pada ku "

"Takut kau sirik" bisik Sakura

"Kau ini" mengejar-ngejar Sakura keliling sekolah

Sementara itu kita kembali ke NaruHina

"Hey Hinata bagaimana dengan ujian tadi eh mungkin bagimu semudah membalikan tangan yaa?" sambil meliaht kearah Hinata

"Tidak juga ada yang susah kok kalau Naruto-kun?"

"Aku sih cuman nyontek 40 soal"

"Lho bukannya soalnya 41?" dengan tatapan heran

"Aku tahu.." dengan nada datar. Hinata pun menganga mendengar itu

"Hbmm hahahaha aku bercanda Hinata aku sih yang susah cuman no 12, 34, dan 40"

"Oh iya aku juga kebingungan mau jawab apa"sambil tertawa renyah

"Eh..Hinata apa kamu ada acara besok?"

"Tidak memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita…" kata-kata Naruto terhenti memikirkan sesuatu

**Naruto Imagination**

"bagaimana kalau kita kencan" dengan tertawa 3 jarinya. Tapi hal itu

Membuat Hinata pingsan dan ditangkap oleh Naruto

"Hinata..Hinata.." menggoyang-goyang punggung Hinata

Tiba-tiaba 2 orang yang lewat melihat kejadian itu

"Heh kamu mau ngapain sama dia" tanya orang 1

"aku..aku.." Naruto kebingungan mencari kata yang tepat

"Wah gak beres nih jangan-jangan dia mau buat yang enggak-enggak nih" balas orang 2

"Heh kalia jangan salah sangka" membentak mereka

"Hah udah diem eh warga-warga ada yang mau buat enggak-enggak nih" dan akhirnya para warga-warga menghapiri Naruto

"Glwk" Naruto pun susah menelan ludah

"Udah gebukin aja yuk"

"AAYO!" akhirnya Naruto dipukuli sampai bonyok dan berdarah-darah

**End of Naruto Imagination**

"Eh janji ya gak akan pingsan" sambil menelan ludah dan meliahta keadaan dan tidak ada siapa – siapa yang berlalu lalang

"Memangnya mau bertanya apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata penasaran

"Apakah kau mau berkencan denganku" keringat dinginpun keluar dari leher Naruto. rona mereh pada wajah Hinata menjadi-jadi

"Um..Hinata kenapa kau? Apa kau sakit kalau kau sakit tidak jadi juga tak apa-apa" sambil berusaha kabur tapi lengan Naruto di pegang oleh Hinata

"Tidak..aku tak apa-apa ma..mau dimana..jam berapa?"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin!"

"Baik kalau begitu kita ke Konoha Wonderland kau siap-siap jam 9 pagi dank u jemput nanti" mengeluarkan ekpresi salting

"Ba..baik" mereka pun ber pisah di pertigaan dan pulang ke rumah masing masing

Malam itu…

Di kediaman Namikaze terdapat seorang anak yang sibuk dengan sesuatu.

"Ibu…dimana baju main ku?"

"Oh itu sudah ibu setrika ambil saja di tempat setrika"

"Kenapa Naruto sayang?" tanya Minato sang suami sekaligus ayah Naruto

"Biasa mau kencan" sambil berbisik

"Oh" sahut Minato

"Enggak kok aku gak akan kencan" teriak Naruto di ruang setrika

"Terus apa?" goda Kushina

"Jalan-jalan ke konoha wonderland dengan Hinata" kembali berteriak

"Itu sama saja kencan"

'Haaahh anak sama ibu sama sama cerewet' lalu Minato menghela nafas

Sama dengan kediaman Namikaze begitu oula kediaman Hyuuga

"Aduh gimana nih yang ini kelogoran yang ini sering dipakai jadi Naruto-kun tahu yang ini terlalu kotor aduh bagaimana ini" sambil mengacak acak rambutnya

"Hinata sayang ada apa nak kok kau belum tidur? Dan kenapa baju semua nya berantakan?" tanya ibu Hinata (juju raja author gak tau namanya ibu Hinata jadi kita sebut' ibu Hinata' saja oke?)

"Bu aku bingung mau pilih baju yang mana" terlihat sangat gelisah

"Memangnya buat apa apa kau besok tidak sekolah?" tanya ibuunya Hinata

"Tidak libur seminggu, tapi janji ya ibu takan bilang pada kak Neji dan ayah"

"Iya ada apa memangnya ?"

"Aku ada kencan dengan Naruto-kun"

"Ohh anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato iya dia memang tampan kau memang hebat dalam memilih cowok idamanmu Hinata" sambil menggoda Hinata

"Ahh ibu ini jadi aku harus pakai baju yang mana?"

"hmmm" ibu Hinata pun melihat body Hinata dan Bingo!  
"Ahh ibu punya baju yang cocok denganmu!" ibu Hinata pun meniggalkan Hinata sendirian dikamarnya

"Ini coba pakai setelan ini" beberapa menit kemudian ibu Hinata membawa sepasang baju dan celana

"Apa ini bu?"

"Sudah coba saja"

"Hm" Hinata pun mencoba kaos berwarna lavender dan celana jeans yang agak ketat tapi tidak terlalu ketat

"Wah cantik" puji ibu Hinata

"Iya benar bagus cantik!" seru Hinata. Tapi beberapa menitkemudian ada yang datang

"Ibu mana kaos bolaku"

"Hey Neji kau tidak sopan tidak ketuk pintu!" di marahinya Neji yang masuk ke kamar Hinata tanpa ketuk pintu. Tapi begitu melihat Hinata Neji berhenti mengoceh matanya tertuju pada satu titik ilernya keluar dan….

**BRUK**

Terdengar Neji jatuh pingsan karena melihat kecantikan Hinata (atau bisa dibilang Sexy +,+)

"Wah Neji kau kenapa Hinata ibu akan bawa Neji ke puskesmas dulu ya simpan saja baju itu di kamu supaya besok langsung dipakai " sambil menggusur Neji keluar kamar Hinata oh iya kalua mau ke bawah tu lewat tangga lho jadi Neji hehehhe # pasang muka Licik

Hinata pun mengganti bajunya itu dengan baju tidur dan mulai berbaring di ranjang empuknya disertai AC dengan suhu 10 ®

'Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok' Hinata masih terjaga sampai jam 23.30 malam

Tapi Naruto

Setelah dia membereskan baju belum jam 21.00 malam pun dia sudah berada dalam alam mimpi nya

Dan akhirnya Hinata Hinat tidur pukul 00.30 malam

Hari Kamis, 08 : 49

"Hoahh Selamat pagi…" HInata pun meregangkan tubuhnya. Ketika Hinata melihat jam dia terkejut sebentarlagi dia akan di jemput Naruto

"Hahh aku terlambat" Hinata pu loncat kekemar mandi dan mandi secepat kilat

"Aduh bagaimana ini" Hinata masih gelisah di kamar mandi. Sesudah mandi…..

"Ahh… jam 08 : 57. 3 menit lagi "

Sementara itu dikediaman Namikaze

"Ehh Naruto kau hebat bangun pagi sudah sarapan dan mandi lagi lho kok udah mandi biasa nya paling telat kamu mandi jam 08.00 pinter yang mau kencan nih" Tapi Naruto seperti tidak menghiraukan dan hanya duduk dibangku sarapannya

"Hey Naruto " setelah Kushina mendekati Naruto dan melihat keadannya sarapannya masih utuh dan saat dilihat Naruto pun tertidur di bangku sarapan pake iler lagi

"Hey Naruto kau bilanga kau mau m=berkencan kok malah tidur lagi ?" lalu memukul Naruto

"Ahh sakit Okaa-san…" terjatuh lemah di lantai

"Itu makanya kau tidak boleh mengingkari janji dengan wanita" menegluarkan wajah animenya

"Wanita apa dan…..ADUH AKU LUPA MAU KENCAN SAMA HINATA! Tadi padahal jam enam aku mau sarapan dan merem sebentar dan" Naruto pum berlari ke wastafel dan membasuh mukanya dan berlari keluar sambil membawa sebuah roti

"Ibu aku pergi!" sambil berlari ke luer

"Tapi ramennya?"

Naruto yang sudah diluar langsung tancap gas menuju kediaman Hyuuga karena sejak pagi dia sudah memanaskan motor Honda Beatnya

Kediaman Hyuuga 08:59

"Aduh aku bisa telat nih untung Naruto-kun belumdatang" Hinata memakai baju dan langsung menuju ke ruang keluarga

"Pagi Hinata" sapa ibi, ayah, Hanabi,dan Neji

"Pagi" membalas dengan senyuman Hinata langsung berlari dan mengambil sebuah roti

"Hey Hinata kau tidak sarapan nak?" sambil berdiriingin menegjar Hinata

"Tidak selamat tinggal" HInata pun langsung menuju keluar

"Hey Hina.." ketka Hiashi akan menyusul tangannya dipegang oleh ibu Hinata

"Biarkan saja sayang"

"hah…ya sudah" kembali duduk dan memakan sarapanya

"Ibu ayah aku duluan" seru Hanabi

"Oh iya" kata mereka serempak

Hanabi pun keluar sama seperti Hinata

"Ibu ayah aku juga duluan" seru Neji mereka hanya mengangguk tapi Neji lewat pintu belakang

"Ada apa dengan mereka sayang?"

"Biarkan saja lah mereka" sambil memejamkan mata

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau" seru Hiashi

Back to Naruto

"Waduh semenit lagi keburunih" dan akhirnya setelah melewati perempatan Naruto pun berasih sampai didepan rumah Hinata 9 tepat. Tapi sesudah itu Naruto melihat muridnya konohamaru

"Hey Konohamaru apa yang kau lakukan disini sambil membawa bunga " mendekati Konohamaru

"Ti..tidak aku hanya"

"Ohh kau mau ngapel ya.? Kok anak SD sekarang udah ngapel sih?" goda Naruto

"aku mohon kak Naruto jangan bilang-bilang sama yang lain aku mohon" bersujud-sujud

"Hahh..baiklah tapi latihan nanti istirahatmu hanya 15 menit saja OK?"

"OKE" ya sebenarnya konohamaru dan beberapa temannya adalah murid Futsal Naruto

"OH iya kak Naruto juga mau ngapel yaa?"

"Oh iya dong kan kakak dah SMA kelas 9" sambil menepuk dadanya

"Huh licik" menangis alay

Dan akhirnya yang keluar adalah Hinata dan Hanabi

"Oh Naruto-kun su…sudah lama menunggu ya?"

"Tidak kok aku baru"

'wah padahal udah nunggu lama masih dibilang baru Naruto-kun memang baik'

"Ayo naik" Hinata pun NAik Honda Beat nya Naruto

"Kak Naruto kalau pas di tempat jalan-jalannya pegang aja ya kak Hinata biar gak ilang "  
Hinata pun memasang _Death eye's_

"Hey Hanabi kalau kau masih menggodaku akan ku beri tahu Konohamaru kalau kamu lagi dekat sama Inari" memasang wajah licik dan Hanabi pun mulai berkeringat dingin

"Ya..ya sudah hati-hati ya kak" kata-kata mengejek berganti menjadi ucapan selamat tinggal

Setelah Naruto dan Hinata pergi Konohamarupun mengjak Hanabi kencan

"Ayo kita ke Hill land aku sudah siap-siap nih" ajak Hanabi

"Oh iya ayo" sahut Konohamaru dan mereka pun naik bus

Beberapa meter kebelakang

"Ten-ten apa kau siap"

"Aku sudah sia Neji-kun"

"Ayo kita pergi"

"Pergi ke Tropical land?"

"Tentu saja!" Neji dan Ten-ten pun naik motor Kawasaki milik Neji

Ten-ten pun memeluk neji dan mereka pun berangkat

Back to NaruHina

"Hinata kalau tidak pegangan akan jatuh lho" goda Naruto dan Hinata pun mulai memeluk Naruto

"Nah begitu dong" lalu entah mengapa Naruto pun meng gas gas kan motornya yang membuat Hinata memeluk Naruto cukup keras

"Na..Naruto-kun aku takut"

"Oh…ya sudah ku pelankan"

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Hey Hinata sampai kapan kau mau memelukku" Hinatapun membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ternyata dia dan Naruto sudah sampai di Konoha Wonderland

"Go…gomensai Naruto-kun"  
"Nani? Kenapa harus minta maaf HInata lagi pula masih sedikit kok pengunjungnya "

"I..iya"

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk!" lalu Naruto mengandeng Hinata ke Konoha wonderland

"Selamat datang di konoha wonderland mau beli berapa tiket?" tanya seorang petugas

"2" dan Naruto pun diberikan tiket per orang Rp.100.000

"Biar aku…" ucapan Hinata terhenti kerena Nauto lebih dulu memberikan uangnya

"Na..Naruto-kun kenapa kau membayarnya harusnya bagianku membayar"

"Tak apa-apa Hinata" tertawa renyah

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun"

"Mmm sama-sama" tersenyum lembut

"Mumpung masih pagi breakfast yuk aku lupa breakfast tadi buru-buru" menarik tangan Hinata ke KJF = Konoha Japanese Food. kalo makan di konoha wonderland sih bayar tapi kalau main gratis

"Selamat datang mau pesan apa?"mereka berdua pun melihat keatas papan yang bertuliskan makanan-makanan yang disajikan dan memilih pesanan

"Aku pesan Toast Yakiniku rise with egg" kata Naruto

"Kalau aku Katsudon rise with cheese"

"Baik semua nya Rp35.000 ada tambahan?"

"Tidak"

"Baik tunggu 15 menit"

Akhirnya mereka duduk dekat kaca supaya bisa melihat pemandangan

"Indah yaa Hinata?"

"Iya"

"Seindah wajahmu" sambil menatap Hinata dengan senyuman Gaje

"Na…Naruto-kun bilang apa tadi" Rona merah memenuhi wajah Hinata

"Wajahmu melebihi keindah pemandangan ini"

"Na…Naruto-kun!" lalu memukul pelan Naruto berkali-kali

"Aw..aw..sakit Hinata" padahal Naruto hanay dipukul pelan tapi sesudah itu Hinata menyudahi acara memukul Narutonya dan mulai _blushing_

"Ini pesanan kalian" si pelayannya hanya memberikan senuman. Lalu mereka berdua menyantap makanan tersebut sampai habis

"Ayo kita naik rolercoster!" seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah saja

"Baik silahkan masuk tuan" kata seorang petugas

"Na…Naruto-kun apa tidak apa-apa?" Hinata mulai pucat ketika menaiki rolercoter tersebut

"Tenang ada aku kok!" mengeluarkan senyum khas nya

Rolercoster pun di nyalakan Hinata sudah mulai pucat dan terus memegangi alat pengamannya

"Na…Naruto-kun aku takut!" Hinata matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Naruto yang melihat itupun mendapatkan akal "Hey Hinata kalau begitu tangan kananmu pegang tangan kiriku"

Tanpa basa basi lagi Hinata pun menggemgam tangan Naruto sekeras mungkin karena sudah berada di puncak Naruto hanya sedikit mengerang

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata berteriak sementara Naruto hanya tertawa

Mendengar suara tertawa tadi membuat Hinata sedikit mengecilkan suaranya dan sekarang arah pandangannya bukan ke bawah melainkan pada Naruto yang tertawa

'Naruto…terima kasih' batin Hinata, saat turunan rolerkoster Hinata baru sadar dan menjerit sekuat tenaga dan menggemgam tangan Naruto dengan sangat keras Naruto pun ikut menjerit bukan karena takut tapi tangan Naruto diremas-remas oleh Hinata

Akhirnya permainan pun selesai tapi Hinata tidak takut lagi karena menurutnya sekarang rolercoster tidak terlalu buruk sementara Naruto masih menangis sambil mengusap usap tangannya yang sakit karena diremas-remas dengan kuat oleh Hinata. Setelah Naruto selesai dengan tangannya Naruto pun menarik lagi hinata ke rumah hantu

"Ayo…" menarik narik tangan Hinata

"A…aku takut Naruto-kun" sambil berusaha memberontak

"Sudahlah ka nada aku" tersenyum. Senyum Naruto itu membuat Hinata _blushing _dan akhirnya menurutinya selama dalam perjalanan Hinata terus berteriak hingga membuat para hantu bohongan itu yang ketakutan dan memeluk erat Naruto

'Hehehehe…..ideku cemerlang' batin Naruto yang sedang santai berjalan

'Kenapa Naruto-kun malah mengajakku ke sini padalah ku kira dia bakal membawaku ke bioskop dan nonton film romantic tapi…biarlah' batin Hinata

Setelah keluar

"Hehehe bagaimana Hinata" menepuk pundak Hinata tepukan itu juga sukses membuat Hinata merona merah

"Aku masih merinding" sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan badannya yang mau jatuh dengan reflek Naruto membantu Hinata berdiri

"Te…terimakasih Naruto-kun" tersenyum lembut. Senyuman Hinata tadi membuat Naruto merona merah karena kecantikannya

'Wow dia benar-benar cantik' batin Naruto dan Naruto yang masih membatu karena melihat Hinata

"Eh Hinata kita beli harum manis dulu yuk" sambil memegang pundak Hinata dan membantunya berdiri

"Ini untuk kalian" kata penjual harum manis

"Terimakasih" kata mereka serempak dan duduk dekat taman

"Hey Hinata maafkan aku ya karena membuatmu kaget terus" menundukan kepalanya

"Ti…tidak kok Naruto-ku aku malah senang" omongan Hinata tadi membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya

"Be..benarkah kau tak marah?"

"TIDAK" menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata

"Ada harum manis yang menempel" lalu membuang harum manis yang tadi dia ambil dari pipi Hinata dan hal itu membuat Hinata _blushing_ mau pingsan tapi disadarkan oleh Naruto

"Hey Hinata jangan pingsan disini dong nanti aku dikira apa-apa.." sambil menggaruk kepala Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

"Baiklah sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto, Hinata lalu menjawab

"Bagaimana…ka..kalau…film romantic?" Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya

Merekapun masuk kedalam theater dan menonton tentang seoarng kekasih yang selalu melindungi kekasihnya sampai akhir hayatnya. Yang lainnya menangis terutama Hinata tapi Naruto hanya diam biasa saja karena di pikir ' ahh itu cuma acting kalau asli sih aku nangis' Akhirnya film pun selesai dan orang orang termasuk NaruHina pun keluar

"Kemana lagi ?" tanya Naruto

"bagaimana kalau sepeda udara"

"AYO!" Naruto lansung menariktangan Hinata dan membawanya ke sepeda udara dan Hinata yakin itu jawaban setuju

"Ehh? Hinata kenapa wajah mu merah apakau sakit" jelas saja Hinata merona merah karena sepeda yang tersisa hanya 1 dan akhirnya terpaksa Hinata pun duduk denga Naruto

"Ti….tidak" memalingkan wajah nya dari wajah Naruto yang tampan

"Baiklah" memutar bola mata dan melanjutkan perjalanan udaranya lagi

'Yesss walaupun aku tidka melihat wajah Naruto-kun yang penting aku bisa bersamanya' batin Hinata

Setelah selesai mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah mau menjelang sore

"Ayo kita pulang Hinata" menggandeng Hinata ke pintu keluar

"Hm"

Mereka pun keluar tapi pada saat di luar mereka melihat seorang bapa-bapa sedang ditodong oleh penjahat yang tidak diketahui oleh para penjaga keamanan

"Berika uangmu pak atau kepalamu bocor" sambil menodongkan senjata, pria itu meminta tolong tapi karena yang lain ada did ala dan di luar hanya sedikit tidak berguna permintaan tolongnya

"Naruto-kun kita pu-" sebelum Hinata selesai pada pembicaraannya Naruto sudah lenyap dari pandangannya dan sedang berlari menuju pria yang sedang di todong  
"Hey tuan lepaskan pria ini" Naruto langsung memukul penjahat itu

"Cih sialan kau" penjahat itu pun mencoba membalikan serangan tapi terus ditangkis oleh Naruto

"Selain jadi kipper kau juga bisa jadi striker!" lalu Naruto pun menendang penjahat itu dan membuatnya memegang perutnya

"Kurang ajar" Naruto menyuruh pria yang ditodong bersembunyi

"NAruto-kun…" seru Hinata penjahat itu pun melihat Hinata dan melemparkan peluru pada Hinata akan tetapi Naruto langsung berlari sekencang kencangnya untuk melindungi hinata dan itu membuahkan hasil akan tetapi lengan kanan Naruto terkena peluru

"Ugh.." memegangi tangannya

"NARUTO-KUN!" berteriak dan membantu Naruto berdiri tapi penjahat itu mencoba melarikan diri tapi dekejar leh Naruto tapi kaki Naruto lah yang ditembak lagi dan akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengalahkan penjahat itu dengan mmmenembakan pada kakinya supaya penjahat itu tidak kabur. Dan para penjaga pun berdatnagn membawa Naruto ke klinik juga perampok itu Hinata hanya bisa menagis mengikuti Naruto, Lalu setelah naruto diobati datang pria berjas yang tadi ditodong oleh penjahat

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan ku tuan aku Uchiha Sasuke pemilik Konoha wonderland" mendengar hal itu Naruto dan Hinata pun kaget karena Uchiha Sasuke merupakan orang pemilik perusahaan terkenal karena tadi naruto focus pada penajahat jadi dia tidak tahu bahwa itu Uchiha Sasuke

"Saya berterimakasih karena menyelamatkan saya dan dokumen penting yang hamper dibawa penjahat itu seagai imbalannya kalian berdua boleh masuk sesuka hati kalian kesini dan megajak siapa saja juga tak apa-apa" Naruto dan Hinata langsung membulatkan mata mereka berdua Naruto pun akhirnya bersalaman denganSasuke dan Sasuke pun pergi

"Hey Hinata ayo kita pulang"

"Tapi tangan mu.."

"Sudah tak apa-apa" Naruto pun membawa Hinata pulang denga Honda beatnya

Dan akhirnya sampai dikediaman Hyuuga pukul 16.30

"Te..teriamkasih Naruto-kun" Hinata memberi salam

"Hey Hinata ada sesuatu di bibirmu" mendengar itu Hinata pun mencoba melihat bibirnya dan

**CUP!**

Ternyata Naruto sudah merencanakan untuk mencium Hinata di bibirnya dan langsung cabut dari situ

Hinata masih membatu disana

"Hinata apa itu kau sayang ayo masuk ibu sudah buat teriyaki kesukaanmu" suara ibu Hinata terdengar dari dalam rumah

"Iya bu!" Nada Hinata terdengar sanga gembira saat mandi pun dia sangat terlihat bahagia

Dan ibunya sudah ada di kamarnya yang sedang menyiapkan baju tidur untuk Hinata setelah Hinata selesai mandi

"Bagaimana kencanmu?" sambil menutup matanya

"Hehehe" hanya tertawa

"Nanti kuceritakan setelah ganti baju"

**Kita Skip deh saat Hinata bercerita biar cepet**

"…Jadi begitu aku diluar tadi mendapat…" kata-katanya terhenti

"Ciuman?" tanya ibu nya menyeringai. Tapi kata-kata ibu Hinata tadi membuatnya pingsan

"Hinata?..Hinata…bangun nanti teriyakinya habis oleh Neji" sambil mengoyang goyang tubuh Hinata

Sementara itu….

Naruto yang sudah sampai di rumahnya pun memarkir motornya ke garasi

Dana masuk

"Aku pulang…"

"Naruto kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kushina

"Apa-apa apa?" tanya Naruto membalikan per tanyaan

"Di TV kami lihat kau menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan Uchiha yang paling pintar dan tampan" sahut Minato

"Ohh itu sih gak apa-apa hahaha" mengeluarkan tawa khas nya

'Naruto' batin Kushina

"Mandi gih kau kotor" sahut Minato

"OK jendral" –Setelah mandi-

"Eh Naruto ibu dengar kau dapat masuk gratiskan" langsung menaikan alisnya

"EH…?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya

"bagaimana kalua ibu sama ayah dank au ke sana?"

"TIDAK LAGI!" Naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya kushina

Minato hanya mengeleng geleng "Mungkin tembakan pistol itu mempengaruhi pikirannya"

"Naruto tunggu bicara sama ibu" naik ke kamar Naruto

"Tidak!" "Ayolah" "Tidak" "ayolah" "aku benci KONOHA WONDERLAND" teriakn Naruto hampir terdengar keseluruh penjuru kota dan setelah itu Naruto langsung tidur

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan kau sih menanyakan yang tidak penting!" teriak Minato

"Hehehe nanti biar ku sembuhkan lagi lukanya" menyelimuti Naruto dan mematikan lampu dan membiarkan Naruto beritirahat

**The End**

**Fiu selesei juga nih fic lumayan saya belum pernah**

**Buat fic one shot hehhehe**

**Kritik da saran kirim ke reviews**


End file.
